Disney Reverse tales: Jasmine
by Anya-BlazeSweet-Wishes08
Summary: This story has been told before. A few times actually, it's quite an Arabian tale. An Arabian night if you will. But this has a reverse twist. Lets see how it goes shall we?
1. Ch1: the tale beigns anew

((I own none of these original Disney characters from the three movies or Saturday morning cartoon series of Aladdin. There will be no crossovers, but this will be a musical story. And some lyrics will be changed to fit the story and I will only be doing a my favorite episodes from the series and some things will stay the same others will change. Also a few headcanons will be thrown in as well as known scrapped Disney ideas for the series. I hope you enjoy this retelling ^^))

 _ **This story has been told before. A few times actually, it's quite an arabian tale. An arabian night if you will. But this has a reverse twist. Lets see how it goes shall we?**_

" _Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place. Where the caravan camels roam._ " A small male merchant sings as he makes his way through then desart as the sun starts to set. " _Where it's flat and immense. And the heat is intense. It's barbaric, but hey, it's home._ " He rides a camel as he starts to approach a city. " _When the wind's from the east and the sun's from the west. And the sand in the glass is right._ " Sunset becomes night as he rides through the city. " _Come on down stop on by. Hop a carpet and fly. To another Arabian night. Arabian nights, like Arabian days._ " He passses street preformers and other mertchants. " _More often than not. Are hotter than hot. In a lot of good ways._ " He walks into a free space as he song slowly comes to an end. " _Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian moons. A fool off his guard. Could fall and fall hard. Out there on the dunes._ " He slides off his tired camel.

He turns to the audience, wearing blue with a red belt, white turban, short sized height. A small beard with a slight curl, a big nose and one gold earing. "Ah! Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please, come closer" He motions his hand for something to come closer then it hits his face with a glass bonk being heard. "Too close, a little too close." He pushes it away "There." He moves back in front of his camel and waves his arms outward. "Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery" He pulls out a match and uses it to light some of his face. "Of enchantment" The merchant brings his camels face close to his. "And the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down!" He says quickly as he sets up his merchant stand. "Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker-also makes Julienne fries." The merchant says as he pulls out an odd looking device. "Will not break" He taps it on table. "Will not-" It fell apart. "-it broke."

"Ooohhh! Look at this!" He pulls out Tupperware. "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen." The merchant pries it open and makes raspberry sound. "Ah, still good. Wait, don't go! I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare." He gives a sly smile. "I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this."

Merchant pulls the magic lamp out from his sleeve. "Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." He says as he lifts the lid off the lamp and peeks inside. "This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young women's life. A young women who liked this lamp was more than what she seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?" The merchant pours shiny sand from the lamp into his hand. "It begins on a dark night" He throws sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape. "Where a dark woman waits, with a dark purpose."

A dark yet elegant lady sits on top a horse as she waits as a small male thief rides up on his horse then jumps off and looks up at her "You...are late." "A thousand apologies, O patient one." He says with some snark. "You have it, then?" "I had to slit a few throats to get it." He pulls out half of the medallion. The woman reaches out for it, but the thief yanks it back. "Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!" A red parrot on her shoulder squawks as he flies by and grabs the medallion. "Ouch!" Shouts the thief. "Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you." "What's coming to you! Awk!" Her bird adds on.

She pulls out the second half of the medallion. He connects them, and the insect medallion begins to glow. Finally, it flies out of her hand, scaring the horses, and is off towards the dunes. "Quickly, follow the trail!" The lady shouts.

All ride off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes.

The lady looks in amazement. "At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!" "Awk! Cave of wonders!" "By Allah!" The thief says softly. "Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" She says picking him then pushes him in the direction of the cave. He starts to approach the lion's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles as he goes.

"Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp!" The bird squawks then now that the parrot and the lady are alone, the bird opens up in normal english. "Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" She puts her finger to her lips and shushes him. The thief reaches the cave, but is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking.

" _ **Who disturbs my slumber?**_ " It bellows out. The thief flinches then kneels and bows to the cave. "It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief." " _ **Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough.**_ "

He turns to her with a questioning look. She rolls her eyes. "What are you waiting for? Go on!" She waves him to go forward. He hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down.

Nothing happens.

Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back, but the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that are left are the lady, the parrot, and the two separated halves of the medallion. She yells "Nooooooo!"

" _ **Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough.**_ " The cave not deformed repeats in small echo til it fades.

The bird unburied himself from the sand, coughing as he does so. "I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!" He rants and flies up to her shoulder.

"Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy." She interrupts him. Iago then says with extreme sarcasm. "Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred-I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here,a big prob-" She pinches his beak shut. "Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."


	2. Ch2: New Dimond in the rough

((I own none of these original Disney characters from the three movies or Saturday morning cartoon series of Aladdin. There will be no crossovers, but this will be a musical story. And some lyrics will be changed to fit the story and I will only be doing a my favorite episodes from the series and some things will stay the same others will change. Also a few headcanons will be thrown in as well as known scrapped Disney ideas for the series. I hope you enjoy this retelling ^^))

Back on a rooftop in Agrabah, where a young woman named Jasmine rushes up to the edge, carrying a loaf of bread. She almost drops it over the edge. "Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" Three royal guards close in on her as they draw their swords. Jasmine looks back, then down, then at the bread. "All this for a loaf of bread?" She asks herself.

She jumps off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. She skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on her as she goes. Finally, she's nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reaches out and slams the shutters closed. Jasmine slams into the shutters and falls to the street, her fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around her. She pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy her bread when. . .

"There she is!" A shout from a guard interrupted her. "You won't get away so easy!" They shout from the rooftop. "You think that was easy?" Jasmine says aloud. She then looks at three women, laughing at her. Then gasps hearing the guards a little down the street. "You two, over that way, and you, come with me. We'll find her." The head guard says as he sends two guards away.

Jasmine pulls a sheet over her and wraps herself as a disguise. She rushes over to the women. "Morning, ladies." Jasmine says as she gives a dashing smile. "Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Jasmine?" One of the ladies says to the young street rat. Jasmine scoffs "Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught-" A hand grabs Jasmine's shoulder and yanks her back. It's the head guard. "Got cha'. . ." Jasmine's disguise falls off. "I'm in trouble!"

"...and this time-" A roar sound from a tiger cub, then the guard's turban is pushed down over his eyes. Rajah dances on the guard's head, smiling. "Perfect timing, Rajah! As usual" Rajah waves then hops down to Jasmine's feet. "Come on, let's get outta here!" She says to her friend tiger cub.

" _Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline. One swing ahead of the sword. I steal only what I can't afford. That's everything!_ " Jasmine battles a guard wielding a sword. He dodges a couple of swings, then pulls down the guard's pants. Rajah raspberries the guard, then dodges an attack. The guard swings at Jasmine, but destroys a barrel of fish. As Jasmine runs off, the guards pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants.

" _One jump ahead of the lawmen. That's all, and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!_ " Jasmine and Rajah scamper up a pile of barrels, then kick one down on top of another guard. " _Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!_ " The guards sing one or two at a time at her. " _Just a little snack, guys_!" Jasmine holds onto a pole on top a platform and hangs off it a bit.

Jasmine scampers on the top theplatform The guards shake the platform back and fro trying to knock him off. " _Rip him open, take it back guys!_ " " _I can take a hint, gotta face the facts You're my only friend, Rajah!_ " " _Who?!_ " A harem of men sing.

Jasmine jumps off the platform to certain death, only to grab Rajah's paws like an acrobat. The pair swing into a harem. " _Oh, it's sad Jasmine's hit the bottom. She's become a one-woman rise in crime_ " Rajah finds a plate full of fruit and picks up an apple his mouth. " _I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!_ " The lady in charge sings then swings her broom at Jasmine whom dodges with ease. " _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about it when I got the time!_ " _  
_  
Jasmine and Rajah exit through a gentle push out a window then bounce off an awning. A Muscle-Man flexing to a crowd. The guards rush past. Unknown to them Jasmine and Rajah behind the Muscle-Man, matching his moves, until they make a mistake and are discovered. " _One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom_. _Next time gonna use a nom de plume. One jump ahead of the hitmen. One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block._ " _  
_  
A chase sequence, in which Jasmine and Rajah, pursued by the guards, race through a flock of sheep, hurdle a man sleeping on a bed of nails. Rajah plays around with jewels until a shopkeeper discovers him. " _Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!_ " People in the crowd sing as Jasmine picks up Rajah then places him on her head. " _Let's not be too hasty_."Jasmine is surrounded by guards in front of a door. The door opens and a large, ugly man comes out. An yes, even he sings. " _Still I think he's rather tasty._ " Jasmine tumbles away, then puts her arm around some of the guards, acting like they're all chums. " _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat Otherwise we'd get along!_ " The guards grow angry then yell "WRONG!"

They all jump into a pile and fight. When they stop, Jasmine and Rajah are gone. They are sneaking away in barrels. The two are spotted as a guard shouts. "Get 'em!" They toss off the barrels then run and jump across a flaming pit, followed by guards who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. Jasmine and Rajah are once again surrounded, with guards coming from left and right. She jumps up and climbs a robe trick being done on the street, as the guards all crash into each other.

" _One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!_ " " _Vandal!_ " " _One hop ahead of the hump!_ " " _Street rat!_ " " _One trick ahead of disaster_ " " _Scoundrel!_ " " _They're quick-but I'm much faster_ " " _Take that!_ " Jasmine and the guards sing back and forth as she dodges them with her tiger. _  
_  
The guards chase Jasmine up a staircase into a room. She grabs a carpet and jumps out the window. " _Here goes, better throw my hand in Wish me happy landin' All I gotta do is jump!_ " The street rat sing then somehow glides for a bit on the carpet. The guards were not as fortunate. _  
_  
The guards follow her out the window, but they go straight down to the street, and land in a pile with the sign "Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer." Jasmine uses the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. Jasmine and Rajah high-five each other.

"And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right!" Jasmine breaks the bread in two and gives half to Rajah, who begins to eat. But Jasmine looks over and sees two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. The girl sees him, then drops her find and tries to hide as her brother tries to hide. Jasmine looks at them, then the bread, then at Rajah.

Rajah looks at Jasmine and nods. Jasmine gets up and walks over to the children. The girl pulls her brother back. "Here, go on-take it." The children giggle with delight. Rajah picks up his part of his bread in his mouth. He walks over to the children and offers his bread to them. In delight, they pet him on the head.

Rajah purrs happily. He then sees Jasmine walking into the daylight, where there is a parade going on. Jasmine peers over the shoulders of people. She sees princess Achmedina riding on a horse. 'On his way to the palace, I suppose." "Another suitor for the prince." Two bystanders say to each other.

Jasmine is startled as the two children come running out from the alley. The boy runs out in front of the princess's horse, startling it. She gasps then gets angry "Out of my way, you filthy brats!" The princess brings up her whip to attack the children, but Jasmine jumps in front of them and catches the whip. It stung her arm but as long as the kids were ok, it was nothing. The kids run back into the crowd. "Hey! if I were as rich as you" She yanks the whip away from the royal then roughly tosses it back. "I could afford some manners" The princess scoffs."Oh-I teach you some manners!"

The princess kicks Jasmine into a mud puddle. The crowd laugh at her. Jasmine grunts then gives her a dirty look followed by a smirk. "Look at that, Rajah. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" The princess stops and turns back to Jasmine."You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." The more she goes on Jasmine gets heated in anger.

Jasmine rushes the Princess, but the doors to the castle slam shut in her face. "I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas. Come on, Rajah. Let's go home." She walks away and towards her home." _Riff-Raff, street rat. I don't buy that._ " The street rat sings gently with a sad tone. Jasmine makes the climb to her home with the view. " _If only they'd look closer._ " Shen enters her home and looks around at it. " _Would they see a poor girl? No siree._ " Then she tucks in Rajah for the night. " _They'd find out, there's so much more to me._ " She pulls back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace.

"Someday, Rajah, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."


	3. Ch3: Meet the Prince

((I own none of these original Disney characters from the three movies or Saturday morning cartoon series of Aladdin. There will be no crossovers, but this will be a musical story. And some lyrics will be changed to fit the story and I will only be doing a my favorite episodes from the series and some things will stay the same others will change. Also a few headcanons will be thrown in as well as known scrapped Disney ideas for the series. I hope you enjoy this retelling ^^))

The next day int Sultan Cassim's chamber. The door bursts open, and princess Achmedina storms in, missing the rear end of her pants. "I've never been so insulted!" "Oh, Princess Achmedina. You're not leaving so soon, are you?" He wasn't a fan of the girl, but she was the twentieth princess to come to the castle. And this reaction meant-"Good luck marrying him off!"

Cassim sighs then rubs his eyes "Oh, Aladdin." He says dejectualy. "Aladdin! Aladdin!" The Sultan Cassim goes off into the garden looking for his son. He finds him, but is interrupted by Abu, Aladdin's pet monkey, who blocks him off by hopping on his face for a brief second. Abu has a piece of the princess's undershorts in his hand. Cassim grabs the cloth and yanks it out of Abu's hand. "So, this is why Princess Achmedina stormed out"

"Oh, dad. Abu was just playing with her, weren't you Abu?." Abu comes over and Aladdin fists bumps him. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Princess Achmedina, weren't you?" He laughs a bit with Abu, enjoying the moment, until he looks up at his angry father. "Ahem." He awkwardly clears his throat. "Son, you've got to stop rejecting every suitoress that comes to call. The law says you…" "...must be married to a princess." Cassim starts to say as Aladdin joins in.

They walk over to a dove cage. " By your next birthday." "The law is wrong." "You've only got three more days" "Dad, I hate being forced into this." He takes a dove out of the cage and pets it. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love." "Aladdin, it's not only this law. With your older brother Mozenrath not wanting the throne, it's up to you to lead Agrabah" He hands him the dove, and he puts it back in the cage. "And I'm not going to be around forever, I just want to make sure you and the kingdom taken care of, provided for." "Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own." He swirls his finger in the water of the pond, petting the fish. "I've never had any real friends." Abu looks up at him and makes a 'What?' sound. "Except you, Abu." Satisfied, he goes back to sleep. "I've never even been outside the palace walls." The prince says as he looks at his father.

"But Aladdin, you're a prince." Then maybe I don't want to be a prince anymore." He splashes the water. Cassim sighs then walks off after looking at Abu "Allah forbid you should have any sons" Abu looks up and thinks for a second confused. Aladdin goes to the dove cage and yanks open the door. The birds fly off into freedom. He watches them go. "Tonight" He smiles then goes to his room.

Sultan Cassim walks back into his chambers as he sighs. "I don't know where he gets it from. His mother wasn't nearly so picky." A shadow falls over him. He looks up startled and sees Jaara. "Ah, Jaara-my trusted advisor. I am in need of your wisdom." "My life is but to serve you, my lord." She bows. "It's this suitoress business. Aladdin refuses to choose a bride. I'm at my wit's-end." Iago in the parrot voice "Awk! Wit's-end." "Oh, have a cracker, little bird" He pulls a cracker out from his pocket. Iago looks terrified but Jaara gives him a stern look. Then the he opens his mouth. Iago grimaces as he tries to eat it. Jaara and the Sultan both laugh.

"Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals." Iago glares at him. "Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem." "If you have a solution I'm open to hearing it." "Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond." "Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years." "It is necessary to find the prince a suitoress." She turns her staff with a cobra head towards Cassim. The eyes of the staff begin to glow. The room darkens, Jaara's voice slows down and deepens. The Sultan's eyes get a hypnotized look. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Everything...will be...fine." "The diamond." "Here, Jaara. Whatever you need will be fine." Cassim removes his ring and hands it to Jaara. The room returns to normal as Jaara pulls back the staff. "You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and look over the kingdom. Hm?" Still hypnotized. "Yes...that'll be...pretty good." Jaara and Iago exit. When they're out of the room, the parrot spits out the cracker.

"I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers...bam! Whack!" Jaara pulls a rope, which reveals a hidden entrance to her chambers. "Calm yourself, Iago." "Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!" Speaking over Iago. "Soon, I will be sultana, not Cassim." "And then I stuff the crackers down his throat! Ha Ha!" The pair pass through a door and slam it shut.

Back in the gardens at night. A shadowy figure walks through. It is Aladdin in disguise. He reaches the palace wall, then begins to climb it. He is tugged from behind by Abu.

"I'm sorry, Abu. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. Do you want to come with?" He smiles as Abu nods and jumps on his shoulder. He begins to climb again, and is helped up by Abu. Aladdin then looks at the place. "Goodbye." He then slips down the wall, into the marketplace.


	4. Ch4: Star crossed lovers meet

((I own none of these original Disney characters from the three movies or Saturday morning cartoon series of Aladdin. There will be no crossovers, but this will be a musical story. And some lyrics will be changed to fit the story and I will only be doing a my favorite episodes from the series and some things will stay the same others will change. Also a few headcanons will be thrown in as well as known scrapped Disney ideas for the series. I hope you enjoy this retelling ^^))

Daytime on the streets of the marketplace. Jasmine and Rajah are up to their capers again. They are on top of the awning of a fruit stand. "Okay, Rajah. Go!" Rajah dips over the edge and looks at the Proprietor. He says to passing crowd. "Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing." Rajah grabs a melon and hangs there, distracting his attention. "Hey, get your paws off that!" Rajah mocks him. "Why, you! Get away from here, you filthy cat!" He grabs the melon away from Rajah. But behind him, Jasmine dips down and snatches another melon from the stand. Proprietor turns around then notices another melon missing. "Huh?" He turns back at the cub. "Bye bye!" Rajah goes back up after waving.

The Proprietor looks confused, like he has just done this. "Nice goin' Rajah. Breakfast is served." Jasmine and Rajah on the roof break open the melon and eat. Aladdin could be seen walking through the street. Female shopkeepers start trying to butter him up to buy their products. "Pretty lad, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver." "Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!" "Would the lad like a necklace. A pretty necklace for the pretty lady in his life."

He is charmed by the actions, but is startled by a fish thrust into his face. "Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" Aladdin backs away. "Um, no. I don't think so." He bumps into a fire eater, who is startled into swallowing his fire. "Oh, excuse me." He gulps, then belches fire from his mouth. Aladdin is surprised as his hood falls down. The fire eater is pleased and taps his stomach. Jasmine sees him, and a strange look comes over her face. "I'm really very sorry." Aladdin apologizes then pull his hood back up and walks forward. "Wow!" Jasmine says softly as she looked at the new face.

Rajah sees her and jumps near on her shoulder, waving his paw in front of Jasmine's face. Aladdin stops at the fruit stand and sees a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit. "Oh, you must be hungry." He picks one up and gives it to him. "Here you go." The boy runs off. "You'd better be able to pay for that." The big male shopkeeper asks. Aladdin mystified asks. "Pay?" "No one steals from my cart!" He says as he grabs Aladdin's wrist. "I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money." He says with a smile then tries to leave. "Thief!" "Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan." "Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" He pulls out a sword.

He takes his hand and pins it down on the table, intending to chop it off. "No, no please!" The sword drops, but his hand is stopped by Jasmine's. "Oh, Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found him." She then turns to Aladdin and gives him a stern look. "I've been looking all over for you." Jasmine tries to lead him away. Aladdin whispers " What are you doing?" Jasmine whispers back "Just play along." Proprietor grabs Jasmine's shoulder. "You know this boy?" "Sadly, yes. He is my brother. He's a little crazy." She circles her finger around her ear. He is scoffs. The Proprietor grabs her by the vest. "He said he knows the Sultan!" Jasmine looks at Abu then smirks "He thinks the monkey is the Sultan." Abu nods as Aladdin was starting to catch on.

Abu hops off Aladdin's shoulder then straightens up. Aladdin, playing along, kneels and bows to Abu. "Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?" "Well, blah blah blah blah." "Tragic, isn't it?" Jasmine leans forward, picking up another apple from the cart with her foot. "But, no harm done." She tosses the apple up then the Proprietor catches it. She walks over to Aladdin. "Now come along bro. Time to see the doctor." Aladdin stands in front of a camel standing nearby. "Oh, hello doctor. How are you?" "No, no, no. Not that one." She winks at him then speaks to Abu, whose pockets are bulging. "Come on, Sultan." Abu bows to the crowd and the apples he's stolen from the cart falls out. The proprietor turns around."Huh? What is it?" Abu picks up what he can carry, and the four of them run off. "Come back here, you little thieves!"

Back in the place, in Jaara's lab. Iago is running on a gear in a bizarre contraption. At the top of the contraption is a storm brewing. Iago is huffing and puffing. "With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" "Save your breath, !" She places the Sultan's ring in the contraption. "Yes, o mighty evil one." Iago runs faster. A lightning bolt streaks through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. The sands begin to swirl. "Ah, sands of time-reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." The sand in top forms the Cave of Wonders. It falls through into a storm, but it shows Jasmine climbing up a ladder, followed by Aladdin who is covered in his cloak. "Yes, yes! There she is. My diamond in the rough!" "That's her?! That's the clown we've been waitin' for?" Iago loses his footing and is sucked into the gears. "Let's have the guards extend her an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Iago goes flying past and slams into the wall upside down."Swell." Jaara laughs hideously.

Back with Jasmine and Aladdin climbing to the top of the ladder. "Almost there." JASMINE says as she helps Aladdin up, but trips and falls into Jasmine's arms. They stand up and their eyes meet. Then Aladdin pulls away "I want to thank you for stopping that man." Jasmine smiles then walks away "Uh, forget it. He grabs a pole. So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?"

Jasmine pole vaults to the next building, leaving Aladdin. behind. Aladdin places his hands on his hips "Is it that obvious?" "Well, you do kinda stand out." She stares at him with a happy smile. He returns the look with the smile. But she realizes what she is doing, and returns to normal. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be." She lays a plank between the buildings for him to walk over, but as she is leaned down, he vaults over her head. She looks back in surprise. Both Jasmine's and Rajah's eyes bulge.

"Hm. I'm a fast learner." He tosses the pole to her. Jasmine catches it then snaps back as she smiles. She passes then pole to Abu causing him to drop some of the apples. "C'mon, this way." She walks up and grabs his hand then leads him away. They go inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they go. "Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful." "Is this where you live?" "Yep. Just me and Rajah. Come and go as we please." "That sounds fabulous." "Well, it's not much," She pulls back the curtain and exposes the palace. "but it's got a great view." Jasmine looks at the palace in awe. "Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?" Aladdin's smile fades. He then turns away from it and sits down. "Oh, it's wonderful." He places his chin in his hand, elbow on his knee.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets…" Jasmine looks over at Aladdin. "Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress." He says in destain. "It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards." "You're not free to make your own choices." "Sometimes you feel so-" "You're just-" They speak in unison "-trapped."

They look at each other, realizing that they're have a lot in common. But Jasmine then realizes where she is, and breaks the look. She takes the apple out of Abu's hand and rolls it down his arm into the hand of Aladdin. "So, where're you from?" "What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back." Aladdin says as he looks away angrily. Jasmine gives a concerned look. "Really?" " She takes a bite from the apple in her hand, then hands it to Abu and Rajah, who both look disgusted on their faces. "How come?" "Why you!" Abu growls then sees Aladdin's apple then sneaks his way over. Jasmine walks over and sits next to Aladdin.

"My father's forcing me to get married." "That's-that's awful." Abu appears from behind the prince and tries to steal the apple. "Hey!" Jasmine yells. Abu races up to a higher point, chattering and cursing as he goes. Aladdin laughs. "What was that Abu?" The monkey had spoken so fast that he had no idea what he said. Jasmine looks at the monkey, hears what Aladdin said then smirks. "He says that-uh-that's not fair." "What?" Aladdin smirks at her "Oh did he?" "Yeah, of course." "And does Abu have anything else to say?" "Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help." "Oh, boy!" Abu rolls his eyes then Rajah laughs a bit. "Hmm, tell him that's very sweet."

Aladdin and Jasmine have been getting closer and closer, until they leans in to kiss each other. They're is interrupted, however, by the guards, who have found them.

"Here you are!" A guard shouts.

Then teens shoot up then speak together. "They've found me!" Then to each other. "They're after you?" Aladdin looks worriedly as Jasmine looks out and down the big opening in the wall. "My father must have sent them." Jasmine turns to Aladdin. "Do you trust me?" Aladdin looks back at him. "What?" "Do you trust me?" She extends her hand to him. "Yes." He takes it. "Then jump!"

They both jump off the roof, fall and land in a pile of salt. They try to get away, but the exit is blocked by a head of the guard. He grabs Jasmine's vest and picks her up. "We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" Again, the guard's turban is pushed down by Rajah. Jasmine pushes the guard away then grabs Aladdin's hand. "Run!" They head for the nearest exit, but more guards are here and block the exit. They turn and run the other way. "Go! Get out of here!" The first guard pulls Rajah off his head and throws him in a vase. He then grabs Jasmine and tosses her to the other three guards.

"It's the dungeon for you, girl." Jasmine struggles in their hold. "Hey, get off of me!" Aladdin rushes the head guard and bangs his fist on his arm. "Let her go!" The guard not realizing he is the prince pushes him to the ground. "Look what we have here, men-a street mouse." Aladdin stands up and pulling off the hood of his cloak. "Unhand her, by order of the prince." The guards suddenly stop and bow, forcing Jasmine to bow as well. "Prince Aladdin."

Jasmine looks up at him "The prince?" Rajah peeks out from the vase looking confused. Abu helps then cub out of the Vase then hops over and on to the prince's shoulder. The head of the guards then gets up "What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" He asks Aladdin. "That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release her!" He demands. "Well, I would, prince, but my orders come from Jaara. You'll have to take it up with her." He bows then him and the guards walk off with Jasmine. Whom feels like a fool.

Aladdin gets a very pissed-off look on his face as he crosses his arms. "Believe me, I will."


	5. Ch5:The Dimond goes to Cave of Wonders

((I own none of these original Disney characters from the three movies or Saturday morning cartoon series of Aladdin. There will be no crossovers, but this will be a musical story. And some lyrics will be changed to fit the story and I will only be doing a my favorite episodes from the series and some things will stay the same others will change. Also a few head-canons will be thrown in as well as known scrapped Disney ideas for the series. I hope you enjoy this retelling ^^))

Back at palace, Jaara emerging from her secret chambers. She slides the door shut carefully, but the prince comes storming in before she is finished. "Jaara?" She slams it shut, pinning Iago inside the door frame. "Oh, uh, prince." "Awk! Jaara, I'm stuck!" "How may I be of service to you?" She spreads out her cape, hiding the door and the stuck bird. "The guards just took a girl from the market, on your orders." Aladdin says as he glares at Jaara. "Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The girl was a criminal."

"Oh really? What was the crime?" The prince asks her. Iago pulls on Jaara's cape. I can't breathe, Jaara!" She glances at the bird then looks back at the prince. "Why, kidnapping the prince, of course." "If you could just- " Jaara kicks him back inside the door and it slams shut. "-wow, that hurt!" "She didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" Aladdin says loudly. Jaara walking away as if shocked. "Oh, dear! Oh, why frightfully upsetting. Had I but known." The prince looks at the advisor confused. "What do you mean?" Jaara turns back to the young royal. "Sadly, the girl's sentence has already been carried out." Aladdin gives a quizzical look. "What sentence?" With a sinister tone she answers. "Death." Aladdin gasps. "By beheading." He quickly blames himself as he walks then sits down on a cushion.

"No" He whispers to himself. "I am exceedingly sorry, prince." She says while placing her hands on his shoulders. Aladdin quickly turns and glares at her. "How could you?" He gets up and quickly leaves the room while fighting back tears. Iago finally makes it out through the door. He flies up and lands on Jaara's shoulder, coughing very dramatically then stops. "So, how did it go?" "I think he took it rather well." They both get a sinister smile on their faces.

During the night, Aladdin was crying at the edge of the fountain. Abu comes over to comfort him. He looks up at him. "It's all my fault, Abu." He sits up and wipes some of his tears away then looks up at the night sky. "I didn't even know her name."

Unknown to the young royal, in the palace dungeon was the person he was mourning. Rats scurry by up above on chains as Jasmine chained to the wall. She talks to herself "He was the prince. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to him." From a distance a soft roar is heard. Jasmine looks up to see her friend, Rajah. He appears at the window at the top of the dungeon.

"Rajah! Down here!" Rajah hops and jumps around then walks over to her. "Hey, c'mon-help me outta these." Rajah stops, then begins and makes his eyes big in an imitation of the prince. "Hey, he was in trouble." She shrugs then sighs. "Ah, he was worth it." Rajah jumps up on Jasmine's shoulder and pulls a small bobby-pin from her hair and uses his tail to move in the lock, then frees Jasmine. "Don't worry, Rajah. I'll never see him again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. He's gotta marry a princess, he deserves a princess." Jasmine pets Rajah's head as thanks then rubs her wrists.

"I'm a-I'm a fool" She says to herself then jumps a bit as she hears a new voice. "You're only a fool if you give up, girl." Jasmine looks over and sees an old woman sitting in the corner that neither Jasmine nor Rajah have seen before. "Who are you?" "A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more." She gets up and hobbles over then rubs her fingers in the motion of rubbing a coin. Jasmine raises an eyebrow "I'm listening." "There is a cave, girl. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." The old woman shows the street rat her hand full with glowing rubies. Jasmine smiles then as she reaches out to them the old lady puts them away. "Treasure enough to impress even your prince, I'd wager." She winks at the teenage girl.

The old lady turns her back, and Iago sticks his head out of Jaara's "old lady" disguise. "Jaara, can ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here!" Jaara then knocks him back into place. Jasmine stands up. "But the law says that only a princess can marry-" "You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." She grins, showing a hideously bad mouth with a odd gold tooth.

"So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?" "I need a young lady with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it." Jaara says as she uses her walking stick to tap Jasmine's legs and back. "Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here?" The street rat points out. "Mmm, mmm, mmm.," The old lady walks to a wall and pushes open a hidden exit. "Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal?" She holds her hand out to Jasmine. She looks at Rajah, who shrugs his shoulders.

Suddenly in the desert leading a horse with the old woman and Rajah on it. They walk up to cave of wonders. The cave is already awake and asks " _ **Who disturbs my slumber?"**_ "It is I, Jasmine." " _ **Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp."**_ The cave opens up with a roar, and a staircase appears in front of Jasmine. The old lady calls out to her. "Remember, girl-first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward." She looks at her then looks at the entrance. "C'mon, Rajah." Jasmine whispers as he nuzzles close to her worriedly while on her shoulder.

Jasmine begins to descend the staircase. She reaches the bottom and enters a golden chamber filled with treasure. "Would ya look at that!" Rajah looks around amazed. "Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan!" They begin to make their way through the room when a Carpet rises off the floor and begins following them. Rajah gets the feeling they're being followed.

He turns, and the Carpet lies flat on the floor. He continues, and the Carpet begins to follow again. Again, Rajah turns back, but the Carpet is rolled up and leaning against a pile of treasure. Rajah runs to Jasmine and tugs her pant leg. "Rajah, will ya knock it off?" Again the Carpet follows, but this time, when Rajah turns, the carpet jumps to the other side. It reaches down with a tassel and pulls Rajah's tail. When ABU jumps around, CARPET again goes to the other side. This time, Rajah lands in a karate stance. The cub sits thinking for a second, until Carpet waves a tassel in front of his face. Rajah and Carpet both jump scared, and run away. Rajah tackles Jasmine. "Rajah, what are you-crazy?!" And turns her head to look at the Carpet.

The Carpet peeks out from behind a pile of treasure. Jasmine looks in amazement. "A magic carpet! C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you." She waves for it to come forward. The CARPET slowly comes out, shyly It flies over to Jasmine. Rajah roars, and jumps onto Jasmine's shoulder. "Take it easy, Abu. It's not gonna bite." The Carpet tries to wave friendly at the tiger cub. Rajah hisses at it. Carpet begins to walk away 'sadly.' "Hey, wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us." Jasmine calls out to it. Carpet looks back, uses its tassels to point at it, as if to ask 'Me?'. Jasmine nods the it gets excited. It then flies over and wraps around the pair. "Hey, whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp." She explains to it. Carpet motions for them to follow it. "I think it knows where it is."

They pass through a long cave, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the centre of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It is surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light. Jasmine begins to cross the bridge. "Wait here!" Rajah nods then sees a shrine with a golden monkey. The outstretched paws hold a giant ruby with an odd glow. Rajah is hypnotically drawn to it. Jasmine climbs the stairs quickly. Carpet sees Rajah and grabs his tail trying in vain to hold him back. Jasmine finally reaches the magic lamp. It doesn't look like much.

"This is it?" She picks it up and turns it a bit while looking at it. "This is what we came all the way down here to-" She looks down and sees Rajah break free of Carpet's hold and lunge toward the jewel. "Rajah? NO!" Rajah touches the jewel then breaks from the trance. There is a rumbling and the room begins to shake. " _ **Infidels!"**_ Rajah whimpers in fear. " _ **You have touched the forbidden treasure.**_ " Rajah removes his paw from the jewel, but the jewel and the shrine melt into lava. " _ **Now you will never again see the light of day!**_ " Jasmine races down the steps, but they flatten into a ramp, and she skis down until she flies into the air. The water has turned into lava. She is falling toward it, when all of a sudden Carpet appears and catches her. Rajah is standing on one of the rocks of the bridge. He looks left and right and sees rocks exploding into lava. Then Carpet races over and Jasmine grabs him, just as the last rock is exploding. After which a large wave of lava starts to pursuit them.

"Whoa! Carpet, let's move!" Jasmine shouts. Together, they race back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. Rajah grabs Jasmine's head and covers her eyes. "Rajah! Ugh!" She tries to remove him from her face. "This is no time to panic!" She pulls Rajah off her head and sees they are flying into a wall. "Start panicking." Carpet goes into a dive, then through another cave. Finally, they emerge through the internal entrance. Outside, the cave begins to growl and close. Carpet and company are almost to the top when a boulder drops on carpet, sending it to the floor. Jasmine grabs onto the rock wall and holds on. She sees the old woman at the top, within reach.

"Help me out! " "Throw me the lamp!" "I can't hold on. Give me your hand." "First give me the lamp!" Jasmine reaches in and pulls out the magic lamp. He hands it up, and the old lady raises it above her head. Her voice breaks back to her normal one. "Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha!" Jasmine has climbed out with the assistance of Rajah. But the old lady kicks aside Rajah and grabs Jasmine's wrist. "What are you doing?" "Giving you your reward." Jaara returns to her normal voice. "Your eternal reward."

She pulls out a crooked dagger and is about to stab Jasmine, when Rajah bites her on the wrist. She screams, but lets go of Jasmine, who falls into the cave. Old lady throws Rajah into the cave as well. They fall. Carpet sees this, but is pinned under a boulder. It struggles to break free, then does. It races up and catches Jasmine, but she has already hit the wall several times, and is unconscious. On the surface, the cave roars one final time, then sinks back into the sand. Jaara pulls off his disguise.

"Heh heh heh! It's mine. It's all mine! I" She goes to pull the lamp out of her pocket. She can't find it in her pocket "-where is it?" She pats down her body, the lamp was gone. "No. NO!" Jaara falls on her knees and yells into the night.


	6. Ch6: Wish numder one

((I own none of these original Disney characters from the three movies or Saturday morning cartoon series of Aladdin. There will be no crossovers, but this will be a musical story. And some lyrics will be changed to fit the story and I will only be doing a my favorite episodes from the series and some things will stay the same others will change. Also a few head-canons will be thrown in as well as known scrapped Disney ideas for the series. I hope you enjoy this retelling ^^))

Back in the place, inside of Aladdin's bedroom. He is sitting on his bed, next to Abu who looks sad. Cassim walks in, looking over at his youngest son worriedly. "Aladdin? Oh, son. What's wrong?" The prince looks over at his father. "Jaara...has...done something... terrible." He looks as if he's been crying, his eyes were a bit red. And tears were dry on his cheeks. Cassim sits next to him and gives his son a hug. "There, there, my child-we'll set it right. Now, tell me everything."

Back in the desert Jasmine lies unconscious on the Carpet in the bottom of the cave. Rajah tries to wake her. He whimpers softly. Carpet rises up, lifting Jasmine up. She awakes slowly.

"Oh, my head." She looks at the entrance sealed in. "We're trapped." Angrily she shakes her fists at the entrance. "That two faced son-of-a-jackal!" She calms down. "Whoever she was, she's long gone with that lamp." Rajah then pulls out the magic lamp. Jasmine smirks then rubs his head "Why, you hairy little thief!" She takes it from him. "Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out." She rubs the lamp. Suddenly smoke comes out of the hole, the lamp begins to shake and glow, but Jasmine holds onto the LAMP, and a figure forms in the smoke. It's blue.

" _Aaaaahhhhh!_ OY!" A big blue genie appears. "Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!" He hangs Jasmine in the air somehow by her vest . Then he pulls his head off and spins it around, yelling as he does so. Carpet pulls a Jasmine down. "Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!" The genie uses the smoke end of himself as a microphone. "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from?" He sticks the mic in Jasmine's face. "What's your name?" "Uh, Jas-uh-Jasmine."

Genie says his name as if he's discovered something major "Jasmine!" A neon sign appears and lights up with Jasmine's name on it, circled by chase lights. The sign changes to reflect the Genie says next. "Hello, Jasmine. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Jas?' Or maybe just 'Ine?' Or how bout 'Asmin?' "I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Jasmine says to herself.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" He poofs into smoke, then reappears somewhere else in the room. Rajah roars wildly. "Oh, sorry Cheetah-hope I didn't singe the fur!" *He notices Carpet. "Hey, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah!" Carpet flies over and high fives the Genie. Genie looks at Jasmine. "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master." He lifts his beer-gut. "Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side-do I look different to you?" "Wait a minute! I'm-your master?" Jasmine asks as she looks up at him. Genie slaps a diploma in Jasmine's hand and a mortarboard on her head. "That's right! She can be taught! What would you wish of me," He poofs then looks like Arnold Schwarzenegger. "the ever impressive," He then poof inside a cube. "the long contained," Next as a ventriloquist with a dummy he poofs into. "often imitated," Genie tosses the dummy aside. "but never duplicated-"

He multiplies into multiple Genies who surround him. The duplicants Genies start repeating "Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated." The original Genie says it like a ring announcer at a boxing match. "Genie! Of! The Lamp!" He goes into Ed Sullivan. "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!" "Whoa! Whoa, wish fulfillment?" "Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." He poofs the other gines away. "That's it-" Then turns into a slot machine, arm pulls down and three Genies appear in the windows say speak in unison. "-three." Three Genie caballeros come out of the slot and say. "Uno, dos, tres." He then changes into Groucho Marx. And he was in a black and white filter. "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds. " Then a duck drops with the secret word 'Refunds.'

Jasmine smirks then says to Rajah. "Now I know I'm dreaming." "Master! I don't think you quite realize what you've got here!" He floats Jasmine onto a rock. "So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." Genie lights up like a fluorescent light. " _Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves._ " Genie produces 40 thieves from his hands who surround Jasmine with swords. " _Scheherazadie had a thousand tales. But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve You got a brand of magic never fails!_ " Genie appears in her vest, then sticks his arms out and boxes the thieves into submission.

" _You got some power in your corner now._ " A boxing ring appears, Jasmine in the corner, being massaged by Genie. " _Some heavy ammunition in your camp._ " Then Genie turns into a pile of fireworks and explodes. " _You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say._ " Genie then appears inside lamp and grabs Jasmine's hand and rubs lamp with it. " _Mister Aladdin sir What will your pleasure be?_ " Genie produces a table and chairs. " _Let me take your order, jot it down._ " Then writes down things on a notepad, like a waiter. " _You ain't never had a friend like me No no no!_ " _  
_  
" _Life is your restaurant And I'm your maitre' d!_ " Genie appears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal, but enlarges his ear to listen to Jasmine. " _C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me._ " Finally, he explodes into four duplicate Genies. " _Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service._ "The Genies give her a new hairdo, haircut and manicure. Then Jasmine appears in a comfy chair surrounded by the treasure and being fanned by women. " _You're the boss, the king, the shah! Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava?_ " The Genie appears and fills the screen with baklava. _  
_  
" _Try some of column 'A' Try all of column 'B' I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me._ " Jasmine rises up on a column of food with a giant A on top, then jumps to another column with a B on top. She falls off and is caught by a cushion held by Genie. He opens his mouth, and his tongue turns into a staircase. A miniature Genie dressed like a magician comes out. The mini Genie does a little dance with the Genie's two giant hands. At the end, they surround the mini Genie and squish him into nothing. " _Can your friends do this?_ " The genie pulls off his head, duplicates it, then juggles them. " _Do your friends do that?_ " He tosses them to Jasmine, who juggles with one hand and spins one of the heads on her fingertip like a basketball. " _Do your friends pull this out their little hat_ " She tosses the heads back onto the Genie, who proceeds to try and pull himself out of a hat at his base. " _Can your friends go poof! Well looky here Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip_ _And then make the sucker disappear?_ " _  
_  
He spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit. The rabbit transforms into a purple dragon. The dragon breathes fire, which turns into three harem boys, who dance around Jasmine. Just as she begins to enjoy them, they disappear.

" _So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers. You got me bona fide, certified_ " Genie imitates what he is calling Jasmine, then turns into a certificate which rolls up and surrounds her. " _You got a genie for a charg? D'affairs! I got a powerful urge to help you out. So what you wish I really want to know You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!_ " Genie pulls a list written in Arabic out of Jasmine's ear, which he uses to rub his behind like drying off after a shower.

" _Miss Jasmine, ma'am, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob_ " The dancing harem guys reappear, and Jasmine leans in to kiss one. He turns into the GENIE, who zaps four dancing elephants into existence. " _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_ " To the other direction, he zaps in four dancing camels, and a grand finale dancing number ensues. " _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me! You ain't never had a friend like me!_ " The Genie wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they're all back in the cave. Genie has a neon 'Applause' sign on his back.

"So what'll it be, master?" "You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" Genie changes his appearance to that of William F. Buckley. "Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos" "Like?" Genie floats over and sit next to the female teen. "Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." He slices his head off with his finger causing Jasmine to place her hand on her neck. "So don't ask. Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." His head turns into a big pair of lips which kiss Jasmine. "You little punim, there." She rubs her cheek then he lies flat, then gets up and transforms into a zombie. "Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture," He grabs Jasmine and shakes her, freaking her out. "I don't like doing it!" He poofs back to normal and back to where he was and big. He bows and hides his face in his hands. "Other than that, you got it!"

Jasmine looks at Rajah as if plotting. The two smirk then nod "Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? Some all powerful genie-can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Rajah-he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here-" They start to leave, but a big blue foot stomps down in front of them.

"Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?" He gets madder and madder. "I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so siddown!" They all get on Carpet. Genie acts like a stewardess, with lots of arms pointing out the exits. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here,here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!" Carpet and passengers fly out of the sand in the desert and off into the distance.

Back again in the palace within the throne room. Jaara is there with Iago, Aladdin and the Sultan Cassim. "Jaara, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service. From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded." Cassim says sternly. Jaara bows and acts apologetic. "I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again." Cassims takes both Aladdin's and Jaara's hands and make them hold each others. "Aladdin, Jaara, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?" He steps back.

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, my prince." Jaara turns Aladdin's hand to kiss it, but he yanks it away. "At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am sultan, I will have the power to get rid of you." He glares at her then storms out of the room. "All settled, then. Now, Aladdin, getting back to this suitoress business," Cassim looks and sees Aladdin storming out. He sighs. "Aladdin!" He follows him out of the room. Once Jaara is alone her smile drops into an agitated frown. "If only I had gotten that lamp!" Iago imaties Aladdin. "I will have the power to get rid of you!' D'oh! To think-we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump son for the rest of our lives…"

"No, Iago. Only until he finds a chump bride." She walks out onto the balcony and looks down as the two royals argue down below in the garden. "Then he'll have us banished-or beheaded!" They both grabs their necks. "Eeewww!" They say in unison. Iago gets an idea. "Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Jaara? What if you were the chump bride? She looks at Iago in insult. "What?" "Okay, you marry the prince,all right? Then, uh, you become sultana!" The idea plays in her mind as she smiles wickedly. "Oh! Marry the shrew? I become sultana. The idea has merit!" Jaara sits in the throne. Iago hops off her shoulder then on top of her snake staff. "Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop papa-in-law and the little man off a cliff!" He dive bombs into the floor off the staff. "Kersplat!" Jaara laughs "I love the way your foul little mind works!" Both laugh very evilly.

In an oasis in the desert, Carpet is coming in for a landing. Genie as a stewardess. "Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." The carpet stops and forms a small staircase. As Jasmine and Rajah get off down the stairway. "Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Goodbye!" Genie says to them then goes back to normal. "Well, now. How about that, Ms. doubting mustafa?" "Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes." "Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, girl!" "Ah, no-I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own."

Genie thinks for a second, then his jaw drops. He turns into a sheep. "Well, don't I feel just sheepish? Alright, you baaaaad girl, but no more freebies." "Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good." She looks at him. "What would you wish for?" Genie is hanging like a hammock between two trees. Jasmine's question catches him off guard. "Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it." She looks at him intrigued. "What?" "No" "Come on, tell me." Genie sighs. "Freedom." Jasmine pulls out the lamp, looks at it then him. "You're a prisoner?" "It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." He grows gigantic, his voice echoes. "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Then he shrinks down, cramped in magic lamp. "Itty bitty living space." Genie speaks in a tiny voice.

"Oh, Genie, that's terrible." Genie comes out of the lamp. "But, oh-to be free. Not have to go 'Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?' To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" He rises into the air then sinks back down. "But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus." Jasmine walks up to him. "Why not?" "The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened."

Jasmine smiles at him. "I'll do it. I'll set you free." "Uh huh, right. Whoop!" His head turns into Pinocchio's with a long nose. "No, really, I promise." She pushes the nose back in and Genie's head returns to normal. "After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." She holds out her hand to Genie. "Well, here's hopin'." He shakes Jasmine's hand. "O.K. Let's make some magic!" He turns into a magician for a brief moment then back to normal. "So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?" He boops her nose making her smile.

"Well, there's this guy-" "Eehhh!" Like a buzzer, and Genie's chest shows a heart with a cross through it. "Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" "Oh, but Genie. He's smart and fun and…" Genie smiles as he can tell she is smitten with this guy. "Cute?" "Handsome! He's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow...and his smile." Jasmine smiles thinking of the prince then sighs as her head leans to the side. She then smiles at Genie who is sitting in a Parisian cafe with Rajah and Carpet. "Ami. C'est l'amour."

Jasmine's smile then fades. "But he's the prince." She shrugs. "To even have a chance, I'd have to be a-" An idea pops in her head. "hey, can you make me a princess?" Genie is sitting in the air as he wears reading glasses with a white apron with pink frills. "Let's see here." He holds a 'Royal Cookbook'. "Uh, chicken a'la king?" He pulls out a chicken with a crown on its head.  
"Nope." Genie tosses it away. "Alaskan king crab?" He yanks out his finger in pain, and a small red the crab is clamped on. "Ow, I hate it when they do that." Flicks the carb away. "Caesar's salad?" A dagger comes out and tries to stab him. "AAAHHH! Et tu, Brute? No." He pushes the arm back in the book. Genie then drops the get up as he found the right page. "Ah, to make a princess." He looks slyly at Jasmine. "Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words!"

Jasmine smiles happily. "Genie, I wish for you to make me a princess!" "All right! Woof woof woof woof!" He takes on square shoulders and looks like Arsenio Hall. Then becomes a tailor-fashion designer. "First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches-what are we trying to say-beggar? No! Let's work with me here." He takes Jasmine's measurements, snaps his fingers and Jasmine is outfitted in a princess costume. "I like it, muy macho! Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, tiger boy! Aqui, over here!" Rajah tries to cover himself with Carpet, but Genie zaps him and he flies over.

Rajah whimpers worriedly. "Here he comes," Jasmine and Genie are on a game show set, where Jasmine stands behind a podium with "Jas" on it. "And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, it spits!" A door bearing the Genie head on it opens, where Rajah is transformed into a camel. He spits out the side of his mouth on cue. But the Genie didn't seem sure. "Mmm, not enough." He snaps his fingers and Rajah turns into a fancy white horse.

"Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?" The genie snaps his fingers repeatedly, turning Rajah into: a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, and a '57 Cadillac, with license plate "RAJAH 1." Finally, he's returned to normal as an idea hits Genie. "Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa!" Rajah hits him with more magic turns into an elephant. Carpet struggles to get out from under Rajah's size 46 feet. "Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!" Genie jokes.

Rajah sees his reflection in a pool of water, then jumps into a tree surprised and scared. The tree naturally bends right back down to the ground, where Rajah hangs on and looks at Jasmine upside down. "Rajah, you look good." Jasmine says but Rajah didn't seem to agree. "She's got the outfit, she's got the elephant, but we're not through yet." Genie rolls up his arms like sleeves. "Hang on to your headband, kid, cause we're gonna make you a star!" Outside the oasis big explosions of magic could be seen.


	7. Ch7: Say Hey! It's Princess Jazi!

((I own none of these original Disney characters from the three movies or Saturday morning cartoon series of Aladdin. There will be no crossovers, but this will be a musical story. And some lyrics will be changed to fit the story and I will only be doing a my favorite episodes from the series and some things will stay the same others will change. Also a few head-canons will be thrown in as well as known scrapped Disney ideas for the series. I hope you enjoy this retelling ^^))

In the palace in Agrabah Cassim sits in his throne, then sits back and sighs. Jaara then storms in, causing the Sultan to jump in surprise. "Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your son." "Awk! The problem with your son!" "Oh, um really?" Jaara unrolls a scroll. "Right here. 'If the prince has not chosen a bride by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for him.'"

"But Aladdin hated all those suitoress's!" He says to his royal advisor. "How could I choose someone he hates?" "Not to worry, my liege. There is more. 'If, in the event a suitable princess cannot be found, a prince must then be wed to'...hmm...interesting." "What? Who?" Cassim asks a bit impatient. "The royal vizier! Why, that would be...me!" Jaara says with a sickening grin. "I thought the law says that only a princess can marry a prince, I'm quite sure." He goes to take the scroll from her but she quickly puts it away and turns her staff to his face. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord." The staff's eyes glow and start to hypnotize the Sultan.

"Yes...desperate measures…" His eyes lightly glaze over. "You will order the prince to marry me." "I...will order...the prince...to…" Cassim holds his head and looks at her as the spell breaks momentarily. "...but you're so old!" Jaara holds the staff closer. "The prince will marry me!" "The princess will marry…" The spell is again broken, this time by the trumpet fanfare of parade outside. "What is that? Music?" Cassim walks over and onto the balcony. He looks and sees the parade march close. "Jaara, you must come and see this!" He smiles at the sight. The advancing parade is led by what appears to be Genie in human form.

"Make way for Princess Jazi!" Men carrying flags annoice. "Say hey It's Princess Jazi!" Dancing swordsman shout. " _Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar, Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star, Now come, be the first on your block to meet her eye! Make way, here she comes, Ring bells, bang the drums. Oh, you're gonna love this gal_ " The Genie mingles amongst different crowd members as he sings, dances and messes with a few things.

" _Princess Jazi, fabolous she, Jazi Ababwa!_ " Rajah the elephant marches through town, there's girls holding feathers up then move them to show off Jasmine 'Jazi' on his back. Jazi smiles to the crowd and waves to some of the city folk. " _Genuflect, show some respect. Down on one knee_ " Genie goes behind some of the guards then pulls fabric out from under their feet making them bow on one knee. Rajah notices and smiles as his ears wiggle. " _Now try your best to stay calm. Brush up your Sunday Salaam And come and meet her spectacular coterie._ " Iago is dancing to the music until Jaara glares at him. The Genie wheelbarrows six men up onto Rajah's trunk. They stand on each other's shoulders as Jazi shakes hands while standing on Rajah's head. " _Princess Jazi, mighty is she, Jazi Ababwa! Strong as ten regular men, definitely._ " The pile collapses on Jazi, but a Genie zaps the pile and she stands up holding them all up in an acrobatic wheel formation at the end of Rajah's trunk. The Genie turns into an old man, " _She faced the galloping hordes_ " then a child, " _A hundred bad guys with swords._ " and then a big male as he picks up a few people who sing with him. " _Who sent those goons to their lords, why Princess Jazi!_ "

A chorus of men carrying solid gold camels. " _She's got seventy-five golden camels!_ " Prince Aladdin walks onto his balcony to see what the noise was and sees the parade. In pops the genie looking like a typical parade commentator, a male one. "Don't they look lovely, June?" A chorus of women on a float sing. " _Purple peacocks, she's got fifty-three!_ " In comes Genie as another commentator, female this time. "Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers!" A giant balloon gorilla proceeds down the parade as Genie sings. " _When it comes to exotic type mammals_ " Genie pops in as a leopard, "Has he got a zoo,"then a goat, and speaks the last two lines to the two children. "I'm telling you" A chorus joins in again. " _It's a world class menagerie!_ "

Up on a balcony, three harem guys are joined by a harem Genie, as a female. The guys and genie sing together but different words. " _Princess Jazi, Beautiful is she, Jazi Ababwa. There's no question this Jazi's alluring. That physique, how can I speak._ " " _Never ordinary, never boring. Weak at the knee._ " Jazi looks up, sees them and poses. " _Everything about the woman just plain impresses._ " The guys use their hands as fans as the cool themselves off. While Aladdin rolls his eyes. " _Well, get on out in that square._ " " _She's a wonder, she's a whiz, a wonder._ " " _Adjust your veil and prepare._ " " _She's about to pull my heart asunder._ " " _To gawk and grovel and stare at Princess Jazi!_ " " _And I absolutely love the way she dresses!_ " Jazi blows them a kiss, the guys faint as well as swoon, and Genie catches them. _  
_  
Aladdin, watching from the balcony of the palace, sees this then scoffs it off, then leaves back to his room. "S _he's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!_ " Some of the guards dance and join in. "She's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!" " _And to view them, she charges no fee!_ " Jasmine throws gold coins out to the people, who rush over to collect them. "She's generous, so generous." " _She's got slaves, she's got servants and flunkies!_ " Rajah and the parade march up the steps of the palace and inside. " _Proud to work for bow to her whim, love serving her They're just lousy with loyalty to Jazi!_ _Princess Jazi!_ " Sultan Cassim noticies the elephants approach and runs back inside to the door to the throne room, he goes to open it but Jaara stands in front of the door. Suddenly, it bursts open, with Rajah leading the way with people dancing around, and crushing Jaara and Iago behind the door.

" _Princess Jazi! Amorous she! Jazi Ababwa._ " Genie slides down Rajah's trunk and over to Cassim. " _Heard your prince was a sight lovely to see!_ " Cassim smiles, charmed by the Genie's personality and the performance of the parade. Jaara was less than charmed as she pushes the door away with a growl as Iago is basically plastered smushed to the wall. " _And that, good people, is why she got dolled up and dropped by_ " Genie dances with Cassim then tosses him in the air, the royal lands in this throne. " _With sixty elephants, llamas galore With her bears and lions. A brass band and more. With her forty fakirs, her cooks, her bakers Her birds that warble on key. Make way for Princess Jazi!_ : More and more fanfare build up until Jasmine flies off Rajah's back on magic Carpet and flies down to the Sultan then bows to him while on Carpet. Jaara slams the door shut with most of the parade behind it.

Cassim claps as he smiles. "Splendid, absolutely marvelous." Jazi takes on a deeper voice. "Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your son's hand." She gets off Carpet then bows again. "Princess Jazi Ababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you." He walks over and shakes Jazi's hand. "This is my royal vizier, Jaara. She's delighted too." He moves aside to show Jaara, a frown on her stern face. She says extremely dryly. "Ecstatic. I'm afraid, Princess Abooboo-" "-Ababwa!" Jazi corrects. Jaara rolls her eyes. "Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-" "...by Allah, this is quite a remarkable device." Cassim is kneeling to look at the carpet and tugs at the tassels, and they tug his beard. "I don't suppose I might ride it?" Jazi smiles and nods. "Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me."

She helps the Sultan up onto Carpet, and he sits down. Then Jaara pins Carpet down on the floor with the staff before it could take off. "Sire, I must advise against this" "Oh, lighten up, Jaara. Learn to have a little fun." He kicks away the staff. Carpet and Cassim fly away. Iago, who was standing on the head of the staff, falls down, repeatedly bopping the staff with his beak as he descends. Cassim and Carpet fly high into the ceiling, then begin a dive-bomb attack, flying under Rajah, scaring him. The flight continues around the room, while Jaara and Jazi talk on the ground.

"So, just where did you say you were from?" Jaara questions the 'princess' as she walks around her. "Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." Jazi smiles while lying. Jaara does not. "Try me." While talking Iago goes to land on the staff. "Look out, bird!" The ladies duck in time as the Carpet whizzes centimetres over their heads. But Iago does not. Carpet returns and the Sultan chases Iago around the room. "Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb rug!" They hit him a few times.

Then carpet zooms underneath Iago, who sighs, wipes his brow, and crashes into a pillar. He crashes to the floor, and his head is circled by miniature sultans on carpets, saying 'Get out of the way, out of the way.' The real Sultan begins his final approach. "Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Jaara, watch this!" Carpet does a loop then Cassim slides off of the carpet as he lands. "Spectacular, your highness." Jaara says with fake tempered excitement.

" That was fun. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." Cassim says as he stands back up. Carpet walks over to Rajah dizzily, then collapses. Rajah catches it with his trunk. "This is a very impressive youth." Cassim says as he pats her shoulder. "And a princess as well." He whispers to Jaara. "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Aladdin after all." "I don't trust her, sire." She tries to pull him away. Cassim pulls away from her "Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Jaara, I'm an excellent judge of character." Iago, dusting himself off from his encounter with the piller, mutters to himself. "Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!"

Aladdin walks in quietly as he sees them discuss. Cassim chuckles. "Aladdin will like this one!" Jazi smirks, glad his father approves of her. "And I'm pretty sure I'll like Prince Aladdin! Jaara comes between them. "Your highness, no." She faces the Sultan. I must intercede on Aladdin's behalf." She uses her rump to push Jazi further away. Aladdin hears this and gets mad. "This girl is no different than the others." Jaara turns around and glares at Jazi, who holds a confident smile. "What makes her think she is worthy of the prince?" Jazi lightly pushes Jaara away. "Your majesty, I am Princess Jazi Ababwa!" She flicks Jaara's nose, which wiggles a bit. "Just let him meet me. I will win your son!" Aladdin then speaks up. "How dare you!" They all look at her surprised. "All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" He then storms out. Jasmine goes to reach her hand out but stops herself, this suddenly became less than ideal. "Oh, dear. Don't worry, Princess Jazi. Just give Aladdin time to cool down." Cassim says as he tries to cheer her up and leads her to her room as they exit. Jaara glares at them as they go. "I think it's time to say goodbye to Princess Abooboo."


	8. Ch8: Its a Whole New World

((I own none of these original Disney characters from the three movies or Saturday morning cartoon series of Aladdin. There will be no crossovers, but this will be a musical story. And some lyrics will be changed to fit the story and I will only be doing a my favorite episodes from the series and some things will stay the same others will change. Also a few head-canons will be thrown in as well as known scrapped Disney ideas for the series. I hope you enjoy this retelling ^^))

Aladdin is on his balcony as he looks up at the night sky. He sighs the walks back into his room. Down in a section of the garden Jasmine and company could be found. "What am I going to do? Aladdin won't even let me talk to him." She paces back and forth as she fidgets with her headband. "I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid princess wish." Rajah happily eats apples with his elephant trunk to lift them to his mouth. He then tosses the apple cores into a heaping pile of the same. Genie is playing chess Carpet. "So move!" Carpet does, knocking a black piece off the board. Genie watches it fly away "Hey. That's a good move." He then shifts to look like Rodney Dangerfield. "I can't believe it-I'm losing to a rug." He tugs on his sudden necktie. Jasmine turns to look at him. "Genie, I need help." Genie, as Jack Nicholson, quickly moves over to her and places his arm around her. "All right, sparky, here's the deal. You wanna court the little ladie, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya it?" She pulls away confused. "What?"

Genie goes back to normal, wearing a mortarboard. He points out his words on a blackboard he brought into existence. "Tell him the...TRUTH!" Jasmine waves the board away as it says 'TRUTH' in big bold fancy font. "No way!" The board poofs into smoke that fades. "If Aladdin found out I was really some crummy street rat, he'd laugh at me." She puts on her headband, which the jewel lights up due to Genie. "People appreciate someone who can make them laugh!" Jasmine pushes the jewel turning off the light with a click.

Genie comes out holding the real headband. "Jas, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself." She takes the headband back. "Hey, that's the last thing I want to be." She places the headband on her head. "Okay, I'm gonna go see him. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident." She takes her cape and wraps it over her shoulders while trying to mimic the words she said. Jasmine sighs then turns back to Genie as she strikes a confident pose. "How do I look?" Genie says sadly. "Like a princess." Jasmine then flies up to the balcony on Carpet. Aladdin is on his bed, sighing. Abu is by his side. "Prince Aladdin?"

Abu looks up and growls. Aladdin sits up a bit from his bed. "Who's there?" He looks over at where the voice came, outside on his balcony. Jasmine hops off Carpet and onto the balcony. "It's me J-Princess Jazii. Ahem-" Then she goes to her deep voice. "Princess Jazi Ababwa." Aladdin gets up and walks over to his curtains then pulls them back as he glares at her. "I do not want to see you." Jasmine panics. "No, no, please, please prince. Give me a chance." She tries walks over to him. Abu screeches and starts messing with her. "Just leave me alone." Says the prince. Jasmine tries to move away from Abu. "Down monkey!" Over the edge of the balcony, Carpet is watching then Genie floats up to join. "How's our little beau doing?" Carpet cuts his 'neck' with his finger. Genie facepalms.

"Good monkey, take off. Hey look a banana! Come on, down monkey." Jasmine takes off her headband and starts waving it at the monkey. Her hair getting a bit messed up. Aladdin back looks at her, now getting a better look, thinking his has seen her before. "Wait, wait." Abu backs off then runs back to Aladdin and hops on his shoulder. "Do I know you?" Jasmine quickly replaces her headband. "Uh, no. No." "You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace." He crosses his arms while looking at her. "The marketplace?" A bee buzzes around her head. "I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met." She tries to shoo the bee away as she lies. He looks disappointed. "No, I guess not." He glances away. Then the bee starts talking. It's the Genie. "Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about him! His smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything-pick a feature!"

Jasmine nods. "Um, Prince Aladdin? You're very…" She tries to think of something as Genie helps out. "Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" "Punctual!" "Punctual?" He looks over confused. "Sorry." Well, tries to help anyway. "Uh, pretty handsome." "Nice recovery." Aladdin smirks as he looks over at her. "Hmm. I'm rich too, you know." Abu knows what's going on as he hops back to the floor. "Yeah!" Jasmine says, trying to sound cool. "The son of a sultan" He sways a bit as he walks over to her. "I know." She smiles. "A fine prize for any princess to marry." "Uh, right. Right. A princess like me." Genie bee buzzes in her ear. He'd caught on to what Aladdin was planning. "Warning! Warning!" He flys away as Aladdin taps her nose. "Right, a princess like you." His attitude then changed. "And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!" He pushes down her headband over her eyes then grabs her cape and tosses it over her head. Bee Genie with rear end on fire, wearing goggles and crashing. "Mayday! Mayday! Vroooooooooomm!" Jasmine moves her headband confused. "What?" "Just go jump off a balcony!" He turns and walks away. "Wha?"

Genie bee shouts. "Stop him! Stop him! Do you want me to sting him?" Jasmine swats at him. "Buzz off!" Okay, fine. But remember-bee yourself!" He makes a pun to which Jasmine gives a 'Really?' look. Bee buzzes into his lamp she has tied behind her. "Yeah, right!" She says angrily then Aladdin turns back to her. "What!?" "Uh, you're right." She quickly says which earns her a confused look from him. "You aren't just some prize to be won." She says honestly. "You should be free to make your own choice. " Aladdin and Abu look at each other in confusion. "I'll go now." She steps up on the ledge of the railing on the balcony and drops off. The prince freaks out "No!" Jasmine then pokes her head up from over the edge. "What? What?" She asks while looking around. Now Aladdin is surprised. "How-how are you doing that?" He looks over at her. She flies up and over on Carpet. "It's a magic carpet." "It's charming." Carpet takes Aladdin's hand with a tassel and shakes it.

Jasmine gets an idea. "You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world." She suggests to him as he gently puts his hand on the floating carpet. "Is it safe?" She stands up. "Sure. Do you trust me?" He looks at her as he recognized what she said. "What?" Jasmine extends her hand the same as before. "Do you trust me?" Aladdin gets a sly grin on his face. "Yes." He takes her hand and she pulls him onto Carpet. It zooms into the sky, knocking them both into sitting positions. Aladdin looks back and sees Abu looking up at him questioningly. He gasps as they fly over the palace wall and into the sky.

" _I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid._ " Jasmine beings singing to Aladdin. " _Tell me prince, now when did you last Let your heart decide?_ " Carpet zooms down through the town, stopping slightly to pick a flower. It gives the flower to Jasmine, who gives it to Aladdin. He smiles at the gesture as he takes it from her. " _I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways, and under On a magic carpet ride_ " Carpet does said moves as Jasmine's sings, then zooms into the clouds. " _A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming._ "

Aladdin looks back and watches Agrabah disappear from sight. Carpet flies in and out of the clouds in a diving motion. " _A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you!_ " Aladdin joins in the singing, making it a duet. " _Now I'm in a whole new world with you!_ " They each catch a small cloud as Carpet continues the flight. Jasmine smiles then her cloud poofs, Aladdin laughs then tosses his cloud away. Then the carpet circles around a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it, like a ice-cream cone. " _Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling._ " Aladdin moves forward a bit spreading his arms out as Jasmine smiles happily, glad he was enjoying the ride. They then join a flock of birds in the sky. One of them looks terrified and squawks. " _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling. Through an endless diamond sky_ " Carpet does somersaults and flips, at times putting Jasmine and Aladdin in free-fall, but catching them.

They then zoom above the clouds where a starry night awaits them. " _A whole new world!_ " Aladdin sings as the carpet dives down. " _Don't you dare close your eyes_ " He had covered his eyes then Jasmine moves his hands away. " _An hundred thousand things to see._ " " _Hold your breath-it gets better!_ " They sing back and forth. " _I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be!_ "

They zoom down over a river with ships on it, the river is the Nile, for beyond the ship's sails are the Great Pyramids. They wave at a worker sculpting the complete nose of the Sphinx. He smiles, but this is startled by the sight of them flying then chisels too much and breaks off the front section of the nose. The two feel bad for causing that then continue to fly. " _A whole new world!_ " Aladdin picks up the song again. " _Every turn a surprise._ " Jasmine joins in. " _With new horizons to pursue._ " " _Every moment, red-letter._ " They fly alongside wild horses running. Aladdin reaches out and gently pets one of the young colts. The colt jumps happily with a whenny. " _I'll chase them anywhere._ " The two start singing together. " _There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you._ " They fly through Greece, where Jasmine grabs an apple from a tree and rolls it down her arm to Aladdin, he catches it as now sure his is dealing with Jasmine, not Princess Jazi. " _A whole new world. That's where we'll be._ " Jasmine sings then Aladdin echos.

" _A thrilling chase._ " Jasmine sings a line. " _A wondrous place._ " Then a line is sung by Aladdin. Next both of them sing together. " _For you and me!_ " Carpet hovers along over a lake, as they lean against each other then hold their hands behind themselves. Fireworks then burst and the couple is at a Chinese New Year celebration, sitting on a rooftop. Aladdin sighs happily. "It's all so magical." "Yeah." Jasmine says in a dreamy tone as she looks at him. He looks at her and decides to burst the bubble. "It's a shame your tiger cub had to miss this." He smirks. "Nah. He hates fireworks." Carpet looks up realizing what is happening as Jasmine didn't. "He's still getting used to flying too." And now Jasmine realizes it. "That is...um...oh no!" She face palms.

He pulls off her headband. "You are the girl from the market! I knew it. Why did you lie to me?" "Aladdin, I'm sorry." "Did you think I was stupid?" "No!" She tries to grab for her headband. "That I wouldn't figure it out?" He tosses it at her. "No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't." She catches the tosses it back and forth, hears what she said then panics. "No, no, that's not what I meant." "Who are you? Tell me the truth!" He says angrily. "The truth?" Aladdin gives her an 'I'm waiting' look. She looks at Carpet who waves her to tell the truth, giving up hope on this turning out well. "The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life." Jasmine lies then places her headband back on her quickly causing some strands get in her face. Carpet slumps down in defeat. "But I really am a princess!" More hair falls down over her eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Aladdin asks. "Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?" Jasmine smirks then lightly bumps nudges him. He smiles and chuckles. "Not that strange." He lightly bumps into her.

He gently moves her messy hair out of her face and cuddles with her. Jasmine looks up at the sky as all felt right with the world. Carpet puts a tassel under his 'chin' and looks mystified. Back at palace balcony, where Jasmine and Aladdin return. Carpet forms a set of steps and he descends. Jasmine then descends just below the balcony. He turns back to her. "Good night, my beautiful princess." She smiles up at him. "Sleep well, prince." They slowly lean forward to each other, but then Carpet bumps her up and they kiss unexpectedly. They hold it for a second before he walks away slowly then turns and looks at her. Jasmine sighs happily with a small smile. Finally he enters his room through the curtain.

Jasmine then throws her arms into the air. "Yes!" She falls back onto the carpet, who descends to the ground. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right." She looks up at Aladdin's balcony, then four sets of hands grab her out of nowhere. "Hey! What?!" A gag is tied around her mouth. She muffles out words. "Rajah! Rajah!" He's hanging from a net tied in a tree. Jasmine tries to get up and get away. "Hold him!" A guard shouts. Shackles are placed on her feet and hands. Another guard ties Carpet in a knot around a tree. As Jasmine struggles a staff slams in front of her, she looks up to see Jaara. "I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Princess Abooboo." Jasmine growls as she tries to speak. "Why you. . . ." Jaara walks away. "Make sure she's never found."

A guard hits her in the head, and she falls unconscious. Suddenly on a cliff, where the guards laugh as Jasmine's body drops into the water. She is conscious now, but her feet are tied to a ball and chain. The ball hits the sea bottom, then the lamp becomes untied and floats away from her. She sees this and struggles to get to the lamp. However, she loses consciousness from air loss and falls to the floor. The lamp, unsettled by her movement, rolls down and rubs against her hands. It shakes, and Genie emerges with a bath brush, rubber duckie, and shower cap.

"Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp." He squeaks the duck. "Hello?" HE sees the unconscious Jasmine and freaks out. "Jas? Jas! Kid, snap out of it!" He tries to speak to her but she can't respond. "You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say 'Genie I want you to save my life.' Got it? Okay. C'mon Jasmine!" Genie grabs Jasmine by the shoulders and shakes her. This causes her head to go up, then falls. "I'll take that as a yes." His head turns into a siren.

"Wooga! Wooga!" Then he turns into a submarine. "Up scope!" He babbles in something that sounds like German. On the surface, a giant water spout emerges, and lands on top of the cliff. Jasmine reawakes and coughs the water out of her lungs. "Don't you scare me like that!" Genie say as Jasmine looks up at him. "Genie, I-uh, I-uh…" She can't think of how to say it, so they just hug each other. "Thanks, Genie." "Oh, Jas. I'm gettin' kinda fond of you, kid." He hands the lamp back to her then picks her up; then places her on his shoulders. "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything." He then flies back to the palace.

Back with Aladdin in his room, humming the song he sang with Jazi and smiling at the flower in his hand. Then Sultan Cassim appears in one of the double doors, a slight red tint in his eyes. "Aladdin!" He turns to his dad and smiles. "Dad, I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy." Aladdin gets up and walks over to Cassim. The Sultan speaks in monotone from the hypnosis. "You should be, Aladdin. I have chosen a bride for you." The prince looks at him confused. "What?" The other door opens and reveals Jaara, a smug look on her face. "You will wed Jaara." Aladdin gasps at the sight of her.

"You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a husband." She says as she takes his hand. He yanks it away from him. "I will never marry you." He glares at her, then he goes to Cassim. "Dad, I choose Princess Jazi! "Princess Jazi left!" The royal advisor says then a new familiar voice enters the room. "Better check your crystal ball again, Jaara." Jasmine is seen at a doorway and is leaning against it. Aladdin looks over and smiles happily. "Princess Jazi!"

Jaara gasps at the sight of Jasmine. Iago shocked almost breaks his ruse. "How in the he-" He goes back to parrot-ese. "-uh, awk!" "Tell them the truth, Jaara! You tried to have me killed." Jasmine marches over to her with a rage filled glare. "What?" She fakes being shocked then goes to the Sultan. "Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. She is obviously lying." Jaara brings the staff close to the Cassim's face. "Obviously...lying." Jasmine notices the staff with its glowing eyes. "Dad! What's wrong with you?" Aladdin shakes his father's shoulders. "I know what's wrong!" Jasmine grabs the staff and smashes it on the floor. Jaara flinches and the spell is broken for good.

Sultan Cassim holds his head "Oh, my head" "Your highness, Jaara's been controlling you with this! She shows him the broken staff. Cassim takes it then drops it. "What? Jaara?" He gets angry "You traitor!" The trio advances on Jaara. "Your majesty, all of this can be explained." "Guards! Guards!" He calls for some guards. Iago just gives up. "Well, that's it-we're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead." But Jaara sees the lamp hanging from Jasmine's pants. She goes to make a move, but is grabbed by guards. "Arrest Jaara at once." She glares at the false princess. "This is not done yet, girl!" Jaara pulls a vial from her pocket. Jasmine sees this and rushes her, but Jaara throws the vial to the floor. A large red cloud appears. When it is gone, so is Jaara.

"Find her, search everywhere!" Cassims orders, then the teens come together. "Aladdin, are you alright?" She asks worriedly. "Yeah." They then lean in to kiss, but Cassim barges between them. "Jaara, my most trusted advisor, plotting against me all this time." They smile and shrug then hold each other again. "This is horrible. How will I ever-" He stops in mid sentence and looks at the pair. "Can it be true? My son has finally chosen a suitoress?" He nods with a smile. "Ha ha! Praise Allah!" The Sultan rushes over and hugs Jasmine. "You brilliant girl, I could kiss you!" This earns an 'ahem' from his son. "I won't-I'll leave that to my son." He says then gently pushes her back to him. "You two will be wed at once! Yes! And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my girl, you will be sultana!"

"Sultana?" "Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" Jasmine looks very concerned about this.

((Also to let all you readers know, this fic will include, all three movies, a few episodes of the series, a few stories of my own creation along with an epilog for some . . . well that's a spoiler, just wanted to let you all know this will be a loooooong story. ^^))


	9. Ch9: Truth is out

((I own none of these original Disney characters from the three movies or Saturday morning cartoon series of Aladdin. There will be no crossovers, but this will be a musical story. And some lyrics will be changed to fit the story and I will only be doing a my favorite episodes from the series and some things will stay the same others will change. Also a few head-canons will be thrown in as well as known scrapped Disney ideas for the series. I hope you enjoy this retelling ^^))

In Jaara's chambers, she and Iago enter. "We gotta get outta here! We gotta get-I gotta start packing, your highness. Only essentials." Iago starts throwing things out of his cage into a suitcase. Jaara smiles broadly, it was creepy. "Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives." He stops and takes out a picture of himself and Jaara. "And how about this picture? I don't know-I think I'm making a weird face in it." He mimics the face. Jaara starts to laugh wildly. "Oh, boy, she's cracked, she's gone nuts." Iago flies down to her and knocks on her head. "Jaara? Jaara?! Get a grip!" Jaara grabs him around the neck. "Good grip!" "Princess Jazi is nothing more than that ragged street urchin Jasmine. She has the lamp, Iago." "Why that miserable-" "But you are going to relieve him of it!" "Me?"

Back at the palace, Jasmine is looking at the gardens from the room she was given. "Sultana? They want me to be sultana?" She turns back and walks into her room. Genie comes out of lamp. "Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" He turns into a one-man band and plays an upbeat tune. He sees Jasmine walk away with her head hung low. He slowly stops, scratches his head, then comes up with an idea. Genie zooms over to Jasmine and he holds up his hands like a director scoping a picture with a camera. "Jasmine, you've just won the heart of the prince. What are you gonna do next?" Jasmine looks at him, then walks away in sadness to the bed, where she falls on it and sighs. Genie, again is confused, then goes to her and pulls out a script labeled 'Jasmine'. He whispers to her. "Psst, your line is 'I'm going to free the genie.'. . Anytime."

"Genie...I can't." Jas sighs defeatedly. "Sure you can. You just go 'Genie, I wish you free.'" He grabs Jasmine's head and uses her as a mock ventriloquist's dummy. Jasmine pulls away. "I'm serious! Look, I'm sorry-I really am. But they want to make me sultana-no!, They want to make Princess Jazi sultana. Without you, I'm just Jasmine." She tries to explain. "Jas, you won!" He says trying to stay positive. "Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you!" She says in a loud angry way. "What if they find out I'm not really a princess?" She gets a bit quiet. "What if Aladdin finds out? I'll lose him." Jas turns back to face him, feeling the guilt weigh down on her by her next words. "Genie, I. . . I can't keep this up on my own. I. . . . I can't wish you free."

Genie humphs then says sarcastically. "Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out." He says as he slowly shrinks and lowers to the lamp. "Now, if you'll excuse me, master." He says the last word in disgust and with a bow, then poofs back into the lamp. Rajah and Carpet are watching from the window. "Genie, I'm really sorry." She picks up the lamp. A tongue comes out of the spout and raspberries her. "Well, fine." She slams a pillow on top of the lamp agerily. "Then just. . .just. . .stay in there!" She pouts the crosses her arms angrily. She looks at Rajah and Carpet. "What are you guys looking at?" They look shocked. She instantly regrets lashing out at them. "Look, I-I'm sorry. Wait, Rajah-" He whimpers and walks off. "wait-I'm sorry, I didn't- wait, c'mon." Carpet then flies away. She sighs as she runs her hand through her hair. "What am I doing? Genie's right-I gotta tell Aladdin the truth."

"Jazi, oh Jazi-will you come here?" The voice of the prince could be heard. Jasmine puts on her headband. "Well, here goes." She walks into the garden. "Aladdin? Where are you?" She looks around confused. Unknown to her Iago is wearing a flamingo beak. And standing on stilts next to a flamingo in the pond outside of Jasmine's room. He is imitating Aladdin's voice. "Ahem-In the menagerie, hurry." "I'm coming." Jasmine hurrys past, not noticing the birds. Iago laughs, then turns back and looks into the face of a flamingo, who is panting. Clearing into Iago's disguise. "D'uh" It goes.

"Ya got a problem, pinky?!" He sweeps the bird's feet out from under it. "Jerk." Iago runs into the palace room as he laughs and finds the lamp under the pillow. "Boy, Jaara's gonna be happy to see you!" He stretches his face and body like Jaara's and imitates her. "'Excellent work, Iago!' Ah, go on. 'No, really-on a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven!' Ah, Jaara-you're too kind. I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing." He flies away with the lamp.

Back to the palace entrance Cassim is standing on top in a booth, making an announcement to the people. "People of Agrabah, My son has finally chosen a suitoress!" He then starts talking about Jazi. Behind the curtain, Aladdin is peeking through. Jasmine appears at the bottom of the stairs. "Aladdin? " He turns and smiles at her. "Jazi, where have you been?" "Aladdin, there's something I've got to tell you." She tries to say but he isn't paying full attention. "The whole kingdom has turned out for dad's announcement!" Aladdin grabs her hand and pulls Jasmine up the stairs. "No! But Aladdin, listen to me, please! You don't understand." She tries to speak to him as he quickly fixes her up. The prince then kisses her nose. "Good luck!" He pushes her out onto the platform with the Sultan Cassim, where he overlooks the entire crowd. "...Princess Jazi Ababwa!" The crowd cheers. "Oh, boy!" She awkwardly smiles and waves.

Far above, Iago and Jaara watch through a window. "Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak." Iago gripes. "Let them cheer." She lifts the lamp and rubs it. Genie comes out in poofs of smoke. "You know Jas, I'm getting-" He turns and sees Jaara. "reallyyyyyy-I don't think you're her." He descends and consults the script again. "Tonight, the role of Jas will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly lady." Jaara had an evil smile until Genie finished his sentence. Then she grabs his beard when he got low enough, and forces him to the ground. "I am your master now. She puts her foot on Genie's face. "I was afraid of that." "Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as sultana!"

Dark clouds form above then circle the palace. Then it shakes. The roof rips off the booth and Cassim, Jasmine and Aladdin duck. "Whoa!" Jas shouts in surprise. "What is this? What is going on?" His turban lifts off his head. When he grabs it, his whole body flies up, then is stripped of all his clothing except his boxer shorts. Aladdin goes to his father concerned and gives him his jacket. The clothing then reappears on Jaara. "Heh heh heh!" She laughs. "Jaara, you vile betrayer." Cassim glares at her. "That's Sultana Vile Betrayer to you." "Oh, yeah? Well, we'll just see about that!" Jasmine goes to grab the lamp, but finds it's not there. Another mistake hits her. "The lamp!" Jaara laughs again. "Finders-keepers, Abooboo."

They both look up and see a gigantic Genie lift the palace into the clouds. Jasmine whistles and Carpet flies up to greet him off of Rajah. They fly up near the Genie's head. "Genie! No!" "Sorry, kid-I got a new master now." He places the palace on top of a mountain. "Jaara, I order you to stop!" Cassim commands. "Ah but there's a new order now-my order! Finally, you will bow to me!" Both Cassim and Aladdin stand firm as the prince shouts. "We'll never bow to you!" "Why am I not surprised?" Asked the bird. "If you will not bow before a sultana, then you will cower before a sorceress!" She shouts at them then to Genie. "Genie, my second wish-I wish to be the most powerful sorceress in the world!"

Genie extends his finger and covers his eyes. Jasmine tries to stop him, but she cannot, and a bolt of magic strikes Jaara, returning her to a form of her normal look. But with a lot more obvious evil added in. "Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorceress Jaara!" Iago acts like a hype uh bird for her. "Now where were we?" Jaara looks at the two royals. "Ah, yes-abject humiliation!" She zaps Aladdin and Cassim with her staff, and they both bow forcibly to him. The magic is red and glows around them, controlling them like puppets. Abu comes running at her. She zaps Abu, and the monkey turns into a monkey-cymbal toy. "Down, boy!" She then turns her attention to Aladdin. "Oh, prince-" Jaara lifts his chin with her staff. "-there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to." Jasmine flies in on carpet. "Jaara! Get your hands off him!"

Jaara zaps Jasmine then Carpet flies away. " _Princess Jazi. Yes, it is she, But not as you know her. Read my lips and come to grips, with reality._ " Jaara brings the two of them closer in the air. Then she grabs Aladdin's arm freeing him from the puppet spell. " _Yes, meet a blast from your past._ " She sings to him then to Jasmine who glares at her. " _Whose lies were too good to last. Say hello to your precious Princess Jazi!_ " Jaara zaps Jazi back to Jasmine. Iago joins in. "Or should we say Jasmine?" She looks up at him in shame as Aladdin looked confused. "Jazi?" Jasmine steps forward and holds his hands. Aladdin, I tried to tell you. I'm just a-"

Jaara steps between them and pushes them apart. " _So Jazi turns out to be merely Jasmine._ " Rajah rushes towards her but he's hit by a blast of her magic turning him back into a tiger cub. " _Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me._ " She hits Jasmine and Rajah with a magic blast picking them up in a small red vortex. Then floating them over. " _Her personality flaws. Give me adequate cause._ " Jaara grabs Jasmine nose and uses it to move her head from side to side. She then slaps the street rat. " _To send her packing on a one-way trip. So her prospects take a terminal dip._ She sends the two of them into a tall pillar, then launches it like a rocket, but not before Carpet can get in. Before going in Jasmine shouts. "Genie!" In a plead for help, but none came. " _Her assets frozen, the venue chosen Is the ends of the earth, whoopee! So long!_ " Iago and Jaara wave together. "Good bye, see ya!" " _Ex-Princess Jaz!_ " Her manic laughter then fills the air as the royals start to fear for their lives.

In a snowy wasteland is where the pillar crashes and rolls. It finally comes to a stop. Jasmine emerges from the snow, obviously very cold. "Rajah? Rajah?!" She looks around theb back at a shivering pile of snow. "Oh, this is all my fault-I should have freed the genie when I had the chance." She digs out Rajah and cradles him close to herself. "Rajah! Are you okay?" He weakly nods. "I'm sorry, Rajah-I made a mess of everything. I gotta go back and set things right."

She starts to walk through the snow, and she eventually steps on a frozen Carpet. "Carpet!" Jasmine looks up and sees Carpet is pinned by the pillar. She tries to tug and free the carpet. She can't do it, so she begins to remove snow from the base of the pillar. "Rajah, start digging!" THe cub joins in. "That's it!" Finally, enough snow has been removed, and the pillar begins to roll. Noticing this Jasmine grabs Rajah and runs away. She looks back, then slides into a place. The pillar rolls over them, and when it is gone, Jasmine and Rajah are left sitting in the patch of snow made by the window of the pillar. "Yeah! All right!" She looks at him in her arms, needless to say the poor cub faints. Carpet then gets up and shakes off the snow, then rushes over to pick them up. "Now, back to Agrabah! Let's go!" They fly as quick as possible back to the kingdom.


	10. Ch10: A rough happy ending

((I own none of these original Disney characters from the three movies or Saturday morning cartoon series of Aladdin. There will be no crossovers, but this will be a musical story. And some lyrics will be changed to fit the story and I will only be doing a my favorite episodes from the series and some things will stay the same others will change. Also a few head-canons will be thrown in as well as known scrapped Disney ideas for the series. I hope you enjoy this retelling ^^))

Agrabah is shrouded in red clouds. In the throne room Iago has Cassim tied up like a marionette, and Aladdin is chained next to the throne. "Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here's your cracker. Shove 'em all right down your throat. Here, have lots!" Aladdin gets worried for his father, wishing he could contact his brother. "Stop it! Jaara, leave him alone!" She waves her hand Iago stops, clearly upset he had to. Jaara pulls the chain forcing Aladdin over to her holding an apple. "It pains me to see you reduced to this, Aladdin." She takes a bite out of the apple his is holding. "A handsome desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful woman in the world." When she said bloom a part of the apple landed on his cheek. He flicks it off in disgust. She then waves his hand and a crown forms out of his chains. "What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my king. . ." He picks up a glass of wine and throws it in her face. "Never!" Jaara growls. "I'll teach you some respect!" He stumbles and falls back as she raises her hand to slap him. While falling Aladdin knocked things over, including some blue fabric landing on him. Then she stops, the blue fabric giving her an idea. "No. Genie, I have decided to make my final wish." The blue guy flinches then looks over at his new master. "I wish for Prince Aladdin to fall desperately in love with me." Said prince looks shocked and disgusted.

Jasmine races back into town on Carpet. Genie, again as Buckley. "Ah, master- there are a few addendas, some quid pro quo-" "Don't talk back to me, you stupid blue lout! You will do what I order you to do, slave!" As she yells Aladdin looks up and sees Jasmine in a window, motioning him to be quiet. Then the prince gets an idea. He stands and puts the crown on his head. "Jaara~ I never realized how, incredibly beautiful you are."

Genie's jaw drops. "That's better." Jaara pulls the Genie's jaw up like a shade. "Now, princey, tell me more about...myself." "You're tall, dark, well dressed…" Jaara walks over to him. Jasmine jumps down with Rajah and Genie sees them after looking at his hand confused. "Jas! Jas, little buddy!" He whisper yells then laughs happily. "Shh!" Genie literally zips his mouth shut, then quickly floats over to her then unzips it. After trying to talk with it zipped. "Jas, I can't help you-I work for senorita psychopath, now." His head turns into Jaara'a, then back. "Hey-I'm a street rat, remember?" She rezips Genie's mouth. "I'll improvise." She sneaks around the room.

She slides down a pile of coins and hides close to Jaara and Aladdin. Jaara's back is to Jasmine. "Go on." "And your hair..is so...twisted!" He has his arms around her. He pretends to twist with his finger, but he is actually motioning for Jasmine to come over. "You've stolen my heart." She makes her move. Iago sees her and gasps. "Jaa-mmmmmm!" Rajah grabs him and covers his mouth. "And the street rat?" "What street rat?"

They are about to kiss when Iago manages to knock over a bowl. Jaara turns to look, but Aladdin grabs her back and kisses her. Jasmine looks disgusted, and rightly so . Even Iago and Rajah both look disgusted. She breaks the kiss and smiles. "That was-" She sees Jasmine's reflection in his crown. "You! How many times do I have to kill you, girl?" She zaps Jasmine making her hit a pile of gold roughly. Aladdin rushes her, and she throws him to the ground. Jasmine rushes and grabs the staff.

"Get the lamp!" She shouts, he runs to it. Jaara, however, shakes off Jasmine, then zaps him into the air then into an hourglass. "Ah, ah, ah, prince-Your time is up!" Sand begins to fall from the top onto him. He pounds on the glass. "Aladdin!" Jas looks over worried as Iago then joined in. "Oh, nice shot, Jaa-" He is knocked out by Rajah. The cub then rushes for the lamp. "Don't toy with me" Jaara evily puns as she zapped him into a plush tiger. "Rajah!"

Carpet rushes in to help. "Things are unraveling fast, now boy." Carpet is zapped and unravels after more evil puns. Jasmine again rushes for the lamp. "Get the point?" Her path is blocked by large swords sticking in the floor due to more evil puns. Jaara grabs the lamp and laughs hideously. Jasmine pulls a sword out of the floor. "I'm just getting warmed up!" She breathes a ring of fire around Jasmine. "Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Jaara walks through the flames. "A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!" She smiles broadly, and a snake's tongue comes out from behind her teeth. She then turns into a giant cobra, and the ring of fire around Jasmine becomes part of the snake encircling her. The snake Jaara makes moves on Jasmine, and on the third try, Jasmine swings the sword and hits Jaara. Genie cheerleaders wearing 'J+A' sweaters as the cheer in unison. "Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake-stick that sword into that snake!"

"You stay out of thissss!" Genie waving a tiny pennant with a '-J' on it. Genie says weakly. "Jaara, Jaara, she's our woman-if she can't do it, GREAT!" Jasmine uses the distraction to make a break for the hourglass where Aladdin is trapped. However, JAFAR sees this and blocks the path. Jasmine is thrown away, and she loses her sword. "Jasmine!" The prince calls out as the sand had quickly risen higher.

Jasmine jumps on a large gem and slides across the floor, grabbing the sword on her way. She turns a corner, but the pursuing snake cannot, and the front half of Jaara crashes through a wall and hangs outside the palace. Jasmine jumps up on the snake's back and stabs it. Jaara screams in agony. Jasmine again tries to free the prince. "Aladdin! Hang on!" The sand now a little over his shoulders and very close to his neck. Breathing has become a struggle.

She is about to hit the glass with a plank of wood when Jaara grabs her. Jaara laughs hideously. "You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!" Iago, with Genie coming up behind him. "Squeeze her, Jaara-Squeeze her like a-awk!" Genie elbows him out of the way. "Without the genie, girl, you're nothing!" "The genie." Jasmine gets an idea as she smirks. "The genie!" She glares at Jaara. "The genie has more power than you'll ever have!" "What!" "He gave you your power, he can take it away!" Genie hides behind a pillar. "Jas, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" "Face it, Jaara-you're still just second best!" She thinks this over. "You're right! His power does exceed my own!" The villain smirks before turning her attention to the genie. "But not for long!"

Jaara circles around the genie. "The girl is crazy. She's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake." His hand turns into a snake and he hits his head with it. "Slave! I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!" Genie reluctantly says. "All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Jas." Genie zaps Jaara with the last magic lightning bolt. Jaara's snake form dissipates and she turns into a red genie. Her tail becoming smoke causing Jas to fall to the ground. Aladdin's raised hand disappears under the sand. Jasmine runs over and finally smashes the glass. Sand and the prince pour out. Aladdin coughs a little as Jasmine holds him worriedly.

"Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power!" Jaara slowly grows bigger and lifts higher and higher. She breaks through the roof while causing a whirlwind in the throne room. Aladdin shouts to Jasmine. "What have you done?" "Trust me!" She shouts back. A black lamp appears at Jaara's base. She is busy conjuring. "The universe is mine to command, to control!" Jasmine gets up then shouts up to her. "Not so fast, Jaara! Aren't you forgetting something?" Jaara looks down questioningly. "You wanted to be a genie, you got it!" Shackles appear on Jaara's wrists. "And everything that goes with it!"

She slowly gets sucked into the lamp. "No! No!" Iago freaks out and tries to get outta dodge. "I'm gettin' out of here! Come on, you're the genie, I don't want-" Iago tries to fly away, but is sucked in with Jaara. "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" The wind stops as their finally inside the lamp. "Itty bitty living space." Genie comes up and ruffles her hair. "Jas, you little genius, you!" Rajah turns back to normal, Carpet re-ravels, Aladdin, Sultan Cassim and Abu are standing together. Cassim picks up toy Abu, then they are all transformed back to normal. Abu, now a real monkey again jumps and moves around. The palace reappears where it used to be in the city. Jasmine is left holding the new lamp.

Both Jaara and Iago aruge from inside the lamp. "Get your blasted beak out of my face!" "Oh, shut up, you moron!" "Don't tell me to shut up!" Jasmine looks at Genie giving him a 'what can you do?' shrug and smile. He smiles back. "Allow me." He takes the lamp and goes to the balcony. He is now wearing a baseball cap. He winds up as if to throw the lamp. "Ten- thousand years in a cave of wonders ought to chill him out!" But opens his palm flat and flicks it out into the desert with his finger.

Jaara and Iago continue to argue as they fade out. Aladdin walks over to Jasmine. He holds her hand to say he forgave her. But Jasmine still looks sad. "Aladdin, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a princess." "I know why you did." "Well, I guess...this... is goodbye?" Jasmine slowly moves away. Genie pokes his head around the corner shocked at what he is hearing. "Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair-I love you." He pulls her back to him.

Genie wipes away a tear. "Hey Jas, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a princess again." Jas looks over at him. "But Genie, what about your freedom?" "Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." The push them towards each other. He leans down next to him. "Jas, you're not gonna find another boy like him in a million years." Then next to her. "Believe me, I know. I've looked." Jasmine looks at them and makes up her mind. "Aladdin, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not." She holds his hand. He sighs. "I understand."

They take one final look into each other's eyes, then Jasmine turns to Genie. "Genie, I wish for your freedom." "One bona fide princess pedigree coming up. I-what?" She holds the lamp up to Genie, who is very shocked. "Genie, you're free!" A transformation ensues, in which the shackles fall off Genie's wrist and the lamp falls uselessly to the ground. Genie picks it up and looks at it.

He can't believe it. "Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free." He hands the lamp to Jasmine. "Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say 'I want the Nile.' Wish for the Nile. Try that!" "I uh wish for the Nile." Genie gets in her face "No way!" He laughs hysterically as she rolls her eyes and smiles. He bounces around the balcony like a pinball. The couple watches as they smile. "Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I-" He is packing a suitcase, but looks down and sees Jasmine looking very sad; though trying to smile.

"Genie, I'm-I'm gonna miss you." She runs her hand through her hair. "Me too, Jas. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a princess to me." They hug as they try not to cry. Sultan Cassim steps forward. "That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem." He gives his son a knowing look. "Dad?" "Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the heir shall marry whomever they deem worthy." He smiles widely and runs over to Jasmine. He picks her up and spins around before setting her down. "Her! I choose...I choose you, Jasmine." "Ha, ha. Call me Jas." "Only if you call me Al."

They are about to kiss when giant blue hands pull everybody together. Genie is decked out in a Hawaiian shirt with golf clubs and a Goofy hat. "Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the monkey?" He kisses Abu. "Ooh, hairball! Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand." He releases the hug then flies up to the sky. Like a rocket. "I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds." Genie waves to them and said crazy lovebirds wave back. "Hey, Rugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am-I'm free!"

The genie flies up into the blue sky leaving a trail of sparkles behind him. Fireworks exploding over a nightscape. Aladdin and Jasmine flying on Carpet.

" _A whole new world._ "Jasmine sings, then Aladdin. " _A whole new life._ " " _For you and me_!" They sing together then share a kiss. The couple then fly off into the moonlight, and after they have disappeared, the moon turns and reveals the Genie's laughing face. Suddenly the fanfic is grabbed 'off the screen, Genie lifts it up and looks at the audience.

"Made ya look!"


End file.
